Shingeki no Headcanons
by IzzyK97
Summary: It's that time again, when I drag my arse from the gutters and actually do some writing! This'll take much the same format as my Hetalia headcanons so, if you liked, those, chances are you'll like these! (Hopefully) (Rated T for future stuff, and the off-chance of bad language)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, a new fandom means new headcanons, and what better way to spread the love than making another headcanons fic! ****Someone please come and scream at me to write KAiA, JFC.**** I'll only be doing the characters that I've seen so far in the anime, (stupid me hasn't read the manga), but if you want a particular character added, just let me know. **

**As always, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, or any of the characters.**

**Eren **tends to take up the whole bed, spreading out in every direction, regardless of anyone else. Trying to move him will usually result with a kick to the face and an angry grumble.

**Armin **in contrast tries to take up as little space as possible by curling up into a tiny ball, and will apologise profusely if he disturbs anyone.

**Mikasa **sleeps on her back, arms folded over her stomach, and sometimes looks almost dead. She also sleeps very deeply, which is a terrifying combination for anyone not used to it.

**Bertholdt **hugs a pillow in his sleep, wrapping his arms and legs around it, and drooling messily. If there's no spare pillow, he'll settle for the nearest person.

**Reiner **spends most nights trying not to be hugged to death by Bertholdt. This almost always fails, and he spends his nights hoping that he wakes up first so no-one sees.

**Sasha **drools more than everyone else put together, thanks to her constant dreams of food. She can often be heard sleep-talking about various delicious meals.

**Connie **sleeps upside down, with his feet on the pillow and his head at the other end. Comfortable for him, not so much for anyone who ends up sleeping with his feet in their face.

**Marco **sleeps sideways. Not sideways as in 'on his side', sideways as in 'my head will be near one person, and my feet near another'.

**Jean **is made to put up with Marco's feet. That's why he sleeps with his head under a pillow, and small bits of cloth stuffed up his nose.

**Ymir and Christa **tend to sleep back to back, to avoid getting kicked in the back by anyone else. It's also useful in winter, since they share body heat like that.

**Annie **sleeps as far away from everyone else as possible. Partly out of choice, and partly because she practices fighting moves in her sleep.

**Levi **wraps himself up like a blanket burrito. It's like his night-time stronghold against dirt and the cold.

**Hanji **rolls around a lot, flinging her arms in various directions, and shouting loud and uncomfortable scientific facts every hour. ((Who wants a separate chapter for that?))

**Erwin **lies on his front, face buried in his pillow, and wakes up several times in the night due to not being able to breathe properly.

**Mike **preferred to sleep curled up in a nest of pillows, until the pillows got confiscated after he used them as missiles. Now he has ONE pillow.

**Petra **sleeps wherever Auruo isn't.

**Auruo **doesn't get much sleep. He stays up late improving his Levi impersonation.

**I think that's all of them! And yes, I'm including Marco; don't try and stop me! As per usual, your own headcanons are welcomed, and the next chapter up will either be 'Drunk' or 'Mornings'. CYA, bros!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last set of headcanons! This time around, it's what happens to the characters after one too many drinks. Enjoy~!**

**Eren **gets sleepier and sleepier and sleepier, until eventually he passes out on the nearest available surface. He'll wake up the next morning with no recollection of what happened.

**Armin **tries not to touch alcohol but, when he does, he'll go a little bit manic, and try to tell everyone the most bizarre/disgusting facts he knows.

**Mikasa **gets even more protective of Eren, and will refuse to let anyone near him. She'll repel 'threats' by barking at them like a dog.

**Bertholdt **is the kind of drunk that gets loud and clumsy. Not ideal, considering how much damage a 6' 3" guy can do if he falls on you.

**Reiner **starts suffering from extreme paranoia. He'll shuffle into a corner, and stare suspiciously at people if they get too close to him.

**Sasha **runs to the nearest kitchen and sets about making the weirdest meals imaginable. Some of the concoctions have included blueberry and mustard paste, and a whole chicken stuffed with Levi's socks.

**Connie **is a giggly drunk, the kind that laughs for hours at the mere mention of the number 69. He once started hyperventilating after someone whispered 'dick' in his ear.

**Marco **will try to flirt with anything that moves. Literally, anything. He has been caught trying to sweet-talk horses on many occasions, although his preferred target is Jean.

**Jean** gets extremely jealous of anyone that Marco flirts with, and tries desperately to get his attention by any means possible. Even if it means doing something alarmingly stupid.

**Ymir **starts singing tunelessly at the top of her voice, even singing normal speech, and will screech loudly at anyone who tells her to stop.

**Christa **wanders around in a daze, completely unfocused and liable to get lost. As such, she is not allowed to drink without someone sober staying with her.

**Annie **doesn't get drunk. She can hold her drink better than anyone, and is usually the one stuck with the cleaning up after everyone's gone.

**Levi **goes into a frenzied cleaning mode, scrubbing down every surface faster than usually possible. He once got so into it, he tried to mop a floor with Auruo. ((Okay, that one is from a post on Tumblr. I'll put the link at the bottom.))

**Hanji **is under no circumstances ever allowed to get drunk. EVER. Even with supervision. Not after last time's unfortunate drunken experiment that resulted in the destruction of 12 toilets and Levi's bleach stash.

**Erwin **will stare blankly at the opposite side of the room, until someone asks him if he's okay, at which point he'll scream something along the lines of "I feel great let's go do something let's kill a man".

**Mike **has a high tolerance for alcohol, which is good since, when he does have too much, he tries to passionately make out with the nearest person or object.

**Petra **is possibly the strangest drunk. She runs around stealing as many articles of clothing from people as she can, and then shoves them into various toilets.

**Auruo **hides in cupboards, mainly to avoid Levi, after the unfortunate incident when he was used as a mop.

**Ah yes, that one about Auruo being used as a mop. Here's the Tumblr post: **** post/55995676298/50-missives-to-commander-erwin-sm ith-regarding**** I highly suggest you check out the rest of the blog; they have some good stuff there. As always, suggestions are welcome, and reviews are loved. CYA, bros!**


End file.
